


"We're Done"

by AllyDog57



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Episode: s04e09 Gloves Off, Friendship, Regret, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyDog57/pseuds/AllyDog57
Summary: "Well, that's the heart of our problem, isn't it? You don't trust me. You still don't trust me." Pause. "I may be a ward of the state. And I will do my job for the FBI. But as far as my personal life goes, we are done. We're done."Peter's POV





	"We're Done"

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of writing this, I have no idea how this is solved. I have not yet watched the next episode.  
...  
Watched the next episode. It fits... But oh man, Neal's in for it.

"Well, that's the heart of our problem, isn't it? You don't trust me. You still don't trust me." Pause. "I may be a ward of the state. And I will do my job for the FBI. But as far as my personal life goes, we are done. We're done."

Neal's words run through Peter's head over and over again. His face, full of betrayal and fury, is all he can see.

Peter had a reason for investigating Sam. He saw the tape. He saw what Ellen said on there, about a mysterious cop who was his father's best friend. Someone who can solve the mystery behind the falsely convicted. There is no one alive who knows what he looks like. For all Peter knows, this guy may be an imposter. It also seems too good to be true.

Neal's face flashes in his mind again. "We're done," cycles through again. Neal's last words to Peter.

Peter wants to find Neal's father as much as Neal himself does. But not in secrecy. Combining resources would be better, and Peter tried to get in on the action. To make sure Neal doesn't get hurt.

Peter enters his house and greeted by Satchmo. He shrugs the dog off, looking down at his happy, wagging friend. "I'm glad someone's happy today," he says, patting the dog twice on the head. Satisfied with the acknowledgment, Satchmo heads to his bed and lays down, watching Peter.

"Hey, honey," Elizabeth says as she walks into the living room from the kitchen. She kisses Peter and realizes the sad, slow movement in his actions. She looks up at him in concern. "What's wrong? Is it Neal? Did he run off again?"

Peter gives his wife a sad smile. "Not exactly." And he tells Elizabeth the whole story.

What Neal doesn't realize is that Peter is not stern because the FBI tells him to. Peter is stern because he cares about Neal. As long as Neal stays in his radius and does not get into trouble, the FBI doesn't care. But Peter does. After four years of working side by side with the con, Neal is Peter's best friend.

It was almost like he was right there next to Neal, hearing his words from a long-ago conversation.

"Out of all the people in my life—Mozzie, even Kate, you know—you're the only one."

"'The only one' what?"

"The only person in my life I trust."

Peter remembers the case they had worked on together shortly after the two became partners. Peter laughs at the memory. Times were so much simpler then. There was no reason to be angry at each other. No lying, no backstabbing, no secrecy. Just pure friendship.

What kills Peter though, is that he will have to go to the office the next day, and pretend this has never happened. He will have to work with Neal, and he has no idea how he can do that. He understands how much this means to Neal, how much hope he has placed in Sam, how he thought Peter had ruined it.

Sometimes Peter believes Neal doesn't think rationally and dives in headfirst without thought.

Peter treks up the stairs to his bedroom. Elizabeth was following behind, lightly massaging his back and shoulders to ease him. At least he knows of one person who would never leave him.

Peter lies awake for a while, and when he hears his wife gently snoring, he lets a single tear fall down his cheek.

He falls asleep with tears in his eyes, dreading work the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that there is actual dialogue from the show and are not my own writing.  
Sister work of "You Don't Trust Me"


End file.
